


Wrapped Around Your Finger

by pinkpompom



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Comfort, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Post-Drift, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpompom/pseuds/pinkpompom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt isn't always the aggressive, dominant scientist in the Shatterdome. Behind closed doors, he often turns into quite the blushing virgin.<br/>And he sure as hell loves being tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Around Your Finger

Newt sat in the rigid wooden chair in the middle of his shared room with Hermann, blushing furiously and straining against the thick synthetic rope that was precisely tied across his stomach, dipping over the sides of his neck, and meeting in the middle to wrap around his ribs and hold his arms back. His ankles were tied to the legs of the chair, and his un-inked feet wiggled helplessly against the cold steel floor. He fidgeted a bit, testing the resilience of the knots only to find they were just as snug and tightly tied as he figured they would be. He looked everywhere, at his feet, the bed, his kaiju posters on the wall, Hermann’s organized pile of old books on the desk; anywhere but actually at Hermann standing in front of him.

 

His safe word was ‘viscera’, not that he was planning on using it any time soon.

 

Newt was hard, and his cock bobbed painfully in front of him, full and ready to be touched. It twitched and strained flush and full against the inked skin of his stomach, smearing pre-come over the image of Leatherback. He was also naked, save for his glasses and tattoos, and was feeling a little overheated and vulnerable, to say the least.

 

"Won’t you look at me?" Hermann asked in an all-too stern and professor-like tone.

 

Newt made a small and unintentional noise somewhere in his throat; swallowing thickly as he felt his cheeks flare up even more.

 

Hermann stood just in front of Newton’s knees, fully clothed in a grey marbled tweed suit and navy blue shirt, polished oxfords and cane in hand. He wore his round glasses, adjusting them slightly as he leaned forward to graze a finger down Newton’s colourful and freckled shoulder, held tight with his forearms bound behind the back of the chair. A thin smile held across Hermann’s face making his sharp cheekbones appear even higher.

 

"Surely you can manage to look at me, Newton," he practically whispered in his ear before standing upright again and giving Newt’s exposed and fuzzy shins a light whack with his cane. "I said look at me."

 

Newt’s head snapped around, his eyes looking up at Hermann from behind his thick frames. His mouth opened to say something, but closed again and made a strange sort of unsure shape. He was sweating, and his raging erection wasn’t fading in the slightest.

 

"There we are, that wasn’t so difficult, now was it?" Hermann used his free hand to brush gentle fingers up the straining underside of Newt’s cock, feeling it twitch under his fingertips. "You’re a little too eager, I should think. What could I possibly have done to cause this..?" He punctuated the sentence with a swipe of his thumb over the tip, smearing the leaking wetness over the head.

 

A loud and strangled noise leapt from Newt’s throat as he bucked his hips up into the touch, desperately searching for friction. He panted, feeling the ropes pull snug just under his pecs and cutting into the soft flesh of his stomach.

 

Hermann tutted under his breath, shaking his head and leaning down to meet Newt’s ear. “I didn’t say you could do that,” he hissed threateningly. “You’re not being a very good boy, Newton.” He snapped a slender hand up and grasped Newt’s face by his cheeks, squeezing tightly and feeling the scratch of stubble under his fingers, forcing his wide green eyes to meet Hermann’s narrowed brown ones.

 

"I-I’m sorry!" Newt choked out, his cheeks burning intensely.

 

"Sorry _what_?"

 

"Sir! S-sorry sir!"

 

Hermann released Newt’s face with a harsh flick of his wrist and stood straight again. “Good, now, what do you suppose I should do with you?” His cane tapped the leg of the chair; startling Newton and making him jump slightly, the ropes holding him tightly in place.

 

Newt squirmed slightly against his restraints, his head falling down to his chest. “I can think of a few good things.”

 

Hermann raised an eyebrow and placed both hands atop his cane. “And what might those be?”

 

Newt shifted his hips and tightened his muscles to make his cock twitch forward, his mouth falling open as he panted at the idea of Hermann touching him. He wanted his hands, his long slender fingers wrapped around his throbbing dick, rubbing out all the stiffness that’d been driving him crazy this whole time. Or his mouth, his sweet soft mouth around his cock, sucking him off and his hands stroking his thighs…

 

_Oh god, oh god, please, please touch my cock, please, oh god, fuck me, suck me, please I can’t stand this, it’s too much, just fuck me, let me come, I wanna come…_

 

“I can still hear you quite clearly, you know.” Hermann smirked, stroking fingers too lightly down Newt’s thigh. Drifting had made it much too easy to hear each other’s thoughts and know exactly what Newton wanted at most times, and that had definitely made things much more interesting. He enjoyed these scenes as much as Newt did, despite the pained faces he was making. “So you think I should _fuck you_ , hm? Is that what you want from me?”

 

Newt squeaked at the rare vulgarity coming from Hermann’s mouth, nodding feverishly and bucking his hips up again. “P-please!”

 

“I’m not so sure you deserve that,” Hermann scoffed. “But I think I’ve come up with a better idea.” He stepped forward between Newt’s legs, his cane placed warningly against his calf. “Now, you’ll be a good boy and cease all that fretting and do as you’re told.”

 

Hermann unbuttoned the top of his wool trousers with his free hand, keeping the cane firm against Newt’s shin.

 

Newt all but gasped as Hermann’s own thick erection pulled free from the fly, resting in his palm a few inches from Newt’s face.

 

“I told you to be a _good boy_ ,” Hermann growled, pressing the soft tip to Newton’s lips. “Now, what do you say?”

 

Newt thought he was going to overheat for sure, this was it, he was dead, it was all too perfect, too much, too good. He let the tip of his tongue slip out to meet Hermann’s full and hard pink cock, eyes looking up pleadingly at the stern face above him. His mouth fell open, stuttering slightly before doing his best to say, “Th-thank you, sir.”

 

The moment the words left his lips, he found the familiar heavy weight of Hermann’s cock thrust into his mouth. Newt moaned, sending little vibrations up to his groin and making him shudder. He lavished the length with his tongue, sucking enthusiastically while his eyes remained focused up on Hermann’s.

 

_Is this good? Am I good? I can be good, I’m a good boy… Oh god those eyes, I’m so hot, I’m so hard, I’m gonna die, oh god I’m so dead, this is too much, I’m too hard, fuck, fuck, fuck…_

Hermann hummed as he threaded his fingers through the back of Newt’s messy hair. “Very good…” Hermann groaned, eyes still locked with Newton’s eager face.

 

Newt hummed right back, his head bobbing back and forth fervently over the cock he loved so much, tongue wide and sloppy. His arms strained against the ropes more, aching to be free to touch, feel, caress Hermann’s skin, his hips, to slide along with his mouth down the shaft, to press into his skin and feel him tremble. His own dick was so hard now it hurt, and it took everything Newton had to not whimper in pain.

 

_Fuck you’re so hot, I can’t stand it, that suit looks amazing, you’re amazing, this is amazing, oh god Hermann fuck me, I’m so fucking hard, I need you, too good, too good, too good…_

Hermann bit his lip, feeling overwhelmed by Newton’s enthusiastic thoughts invading his own and the incredible effort Newt was putting into sucking him off. It was indeed too good, and he felt himself losing control.

 

“N-Newt, darling, I’m… ah….” His hips bucked forward, fingers clenching desperately into the back of Newton’s head.

 

Newt’s eyes widened as he continued even quicker, making obscene slurping noises and groaning into the thick cock filling his mouth.

 

Hermann came with a quiet shout, his eyes squeezing shut, muscles tensing and releasing and his grip tightening like a vice around the handle of his cane. 

 

Newton swallowed happily, releasing Hermann’s dick with a slight ‘pop’ and panting even harder; his tongue hanging out of his mouth like a worn-out dog. His glasses had slid down his face, resting precariously on the tip of his nose. “Did… did I do good?”

 

Hermann smiled softly, tucking himself back into the grey wool trousers. He pushed Newt’s glasses back up his face. “Mm, yes, I should think so. In fact, I think you’ve earned your reward. How about a kiss to start?”

 

Newt whined excitedly, fidgeting against the rope restraints again as he anticipated what he might have in mind for him. He strained his head up, mouth meeting Hermann’s more eagerly than usual, tongue darting to part his lips and feel the other as quickly as possible. Hermann held him still, allowing the kiss to be ever-so-slightly sloppy before pulling back, causing Newt to whine even harder.

 

As Hermann paced around to the back of the chair, Newt caught a glimpse of a thought from Hermann’s head, an image of himself on his knees, ass in the air and face pressed against the floor. He shuddered, doing his best to not give away what he saw; he _definitely_ did not want Hermann changing his mind on this one, whatever he was planning on doing with him like that.

 

Hermann loosened the ropes that held Newt’s arms firmly to the back of the chair; however, there still remained another rope tied around the rest of his forearms. Newt leaned forward to pull his arms against his own back and watched as Hermann carefully bent over to untie the restraints from his ankles.

 

“You may stand, Newton.”

 

And he did, as quickly as he could manage without knocking the chair over. He wiggled his shoulders, feeling the ropes tug on his neck and wrists.

 

“On your knees.”

 

Newt obeyed instantly, dropping to his knees so quickly they banged against the steel floor.

 

“Don’t injure yourself, Newton!” Hermann winced at the sound.

 

Newt grinned happily anyway, his cheeks still hot and his cock still achingly stiff.

 

“I have half a mind to keep you like that,” Hermann smirked again, reaching into the top drawer of the bedside table. “But I think it’d be best to be kind today, don’t you?”

 

Newt nodded excitedly, his mind flooding with images of what Hermann might be doing with him, making him drool a little bit. “Yes sir, thank you sir!”

 

Hermann revealed in one hand; Newt’s favourite toy, which was a thick and smooth black vibrator, complete with neon blue lines etched into it, resembling the appearance of a kaiju. In the other, he held a small bottle of lube.

 

Newton gaped, that was really all he could do.

 

“You remember your safe word, correct?”

 

“Yeah, of course, dude, oh my god, _please_ \--”

 

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Hermann’s face turned back into stern and almost angry, but Newt could sense the pure joy emanating from his brain.

 

“Sir! Please… I just…” Newt looked down at his cock, dribbling pre-come all down the underside and just begging him to do something, but of course with his arms like this, he couldn’t so much as palm at it.

 

“Bend over, face to the floor.” Hermann placed a pillow under Newton’s cheek to keep him from hurting it too much against the hard floor, and admired the shape of his body.

 

His back arched with his ass held straight up in the air waiting for him, arms tied securely behind his back and knees bent in towards his chest, which heaved with each laboured breath. His colourful skin dripped with sweat and his lovely pink cock strained, curved up into his inked belly.

 

Hermann sat down in the wooden chair next to Newton’s side, placing the toy in his lap and slid a cool palm from his shoulders to his ass, settling just along one cheek. He brought it away, and then back with a hard smack against the goosebumped flesh, leaving a red handprint along the bare skin.

 

Newt yelped out, pressing his face deep into the pillow and forcing his glasses off his face and into his hair.

 

“That was for not speaking politely.” Hermann rubbed his palm over the spot again, then opened the top of the lubricant bottle. “However, you have been behaving well… besides that.” He slicked a finger with lube and pressed it to Newton’s hole. “So I’ll allow you to tell me what you want.”

 

Newt moaned into the pillow, pushing back into the single digit that pressed slowly deeper into him.

 

_Oh god please touch my cock, please, please, I can’t take it any longer, it hurts, I need it…_

Hermann smiled to himself and added a second finger, feeling Newt twinge around the added stretch. “Use your words, your thoughts aren’t quite as clear right now.” He wasn’t lying, they really weren’t. All the added frustration and pain from his erection was muddling up his thoughts into one big cloud of emotion and horniness. Which, of course, was not an issue at all; Hermann loved getting Newton to this point.

 

Newt turned his head back out for air, panting and licking his lips slightly. He groaned again, feeling three fingers slide in and out of him ever-so slowly, “P-please… can y-you use your hand…” he exhaled.

 

“Where would you like my hand, Newton?” Hermann continued, crooking his fingers to draw a wail from Newt’s mouth.

 

“Mmmm-mm-my cock! Please, sir, please ssss…stroke my cock!” Newt could barely speak, he was so overheated and hard he thought he might pass out.

 

Hermann practically purred, leaning forward closer to Newton’s ear, “Of course, _my liebling_.” He withdrew his fingers, leaving Newton gasping and sobbing into the pillow, and slicked his other hand with lube as well. He plucked up the vibrator, twisting the end and giving Newt the satisfaction of hearing the familiar low hum. With his right hand, he teased the tip against his hole, rubbing gently until he could push it in. With his left, he wrapped a slick palm around Newton’s throbbing cock and gave a swift tug.

 

Newton choked and cried out loudly, doing his best to try and muffle it with the pillow but ultimately failing.

 

“There there… it’s alright, don’t fight it, I want to hear you, Newton.” Hermann stroked Newt’s cock lovingly as he held the vibrator still against his prostate. “Don’t hold back.”

 

_This is it, oh god, I can’t, I- fuck, fuck, oh fuck, no, no, not yet, ohmyGOD, no, no, no, no, not fair, I can’t, too good, too fucking good, too good, please, p-please…_

“That’s it, come for me, Newt.”

 

“Hermm, I, f-fuck-- _AH!_ ” Newt practically screamed as he came hot and hard into Hermann’s hand, his hole spasming wildly until he withdrew the toy. His body went limp, legs sliding out from under him until he lied flat on his stomach, face still buried deep in the pillow.

 

“Good boy, such a good, good boy…” Hermann cooed, standing to reach for a small towel left on the desk to wipe his hands clean and place the vibrator in before crouching to stroke Newton’s trembling back. He untied the ropes, pulling them off and stroking tender fingers over the indents left in his skin. “Can you stand up? I want to get into bed with you.”

 

Newt mumbled something unintelligible and shakily brought himself to stand, rubbing at his green eyes, blurry with faint traces of smudged tears. Hermann handed him his glasses left on the pillow and held his hand to lead him to the bed.

 

Hermann settled him into the mattress, making short work of his suit and removing everything before climbing under the covers to spoon up against Newton’s back.

 

“How are you, darling?” he spoke quietly, placing a soft kiss to the back of Newt’s neck and carding light fingers through his hair.

 

“Mmm, good… real good…” Newt whispered, his stubble rubbing into the soft skin of Hermann’s arm that was tucked under his neck.

 

_You’re so cool and smooth, so smooth and gentle, I love you, I love you, I love you so much…_

Hermann smiled and nestled his face into Newt’s neck, running his slender fingers over the pink ridges and grooves left in Newt’s skin.

 

_I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this dirty Pacific Rim confession post: http://dirtypacificrimconfessions.tumblr.com/post/61901424136  
> Wanted to write something with bondage and being told when to come, and, well, here it is.


End file.
